


Dancing with the Devil

by CapsGirl0427



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsGirl0427/pseuds/CapsGirl0427
Summary: Lucifer has someone who knows his true self as he begins working with Chloe. How do these relationships effect each other as things progress?





	1. Chapter 1

Flynn Irish

 

Flynn Irish took her spot behind the bar, she’d been hired to give Maze more time to manage other aspects of Lux. She got her liquors ready for the crowd that would be piling through the doors as soon as the bouncers opened the club. 

“Pet,” she heard Lucifer’s voice from her right and looked up to see him walking her way, wearing a charming smile. “Why are you always working so hard?” he asked, his tone mocking her slightly.

Flynn rolled her eyes, “Because someone needs to since the owner is too busy mingling with the young ladies who come in and out,” she got him back, her lips curling into a smile.

He moved to the bar, leaning over the edge grasping her hands in his, “If it’s any consolation, I don’t enjoy any of them as much as I do you,” he stated, flashing his eyes into hers.

She shook her head, “You know you can’t do that to me anymore so you’re wasting your time,” she corrected him, pulling her hands away to continue her work. “Go out and have your fun. I’ll be here when you get back,” she ended in a husky whisper causing Lucifer to grin.

“You can, most certainly, bet on that,” he replied moving away to exit the club before he’d return again once things were really moving, “Until then, my Darling,” he teased with the blow of a kiss.

Flynn laughed as she threw her bar rag at him, “Get out of here,” he caught it with ease and sent it back just, leaving just as Maze appeared from the back office.

“How is it that you came to believe him?” she asked, her arms filled with billing books.

Flynn shrugged her shoulders, “My first indication was his skills in the bedroom because no one can be that good every time. And, he kept telling me he was, so why not believe him? He’s been shot and walked away. He can get people to tell him things they’d never admit outloud, it just makes sense. But, I’ve had three years with him with one and a half of those devoted to processing. It takes time, why do you ask?” she replied after her, probably longer then necessary, answer.

“I was really just curious,” Maze responded, “No one is ever around long enough to fully grasp Lucifer which made me wonder of what turned you into a believer,” she changed the subject, “Do you need help up here tonight?”

Flynn shook her head, “If it gets crazy I’ll shout for you, but I should be just fine.”

Maze nodded as she left just as she arrived leaving Flynn to get back to her preparations for the club’s opening.

 

Flynn finally saw Lucifer again when he walked in with their dancer turned pop star, Delilah. She didn’t pay much attention as she continued handling the orders coming her way, at a rapid pace. 

She didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary until, around an hour later, when the police walked into the club along with Lucifer. Flynn noticed Maze and grabbed her attention, “What happened? Why are the cops here?” she asked.

Maze shook her head, “Delilah was shot outside the club,” she began, “The police think it’s an open and close case, but Lucifer is trying to tell them that the man who shot her told him that he was just the guy pulling the trigger. He died on impact,” she added causing Flynn to raise a brow in question, “Lucifer told the lead detective, that woman over there,” she pointed her out, “that the man’s soul hadn’t fully crossed the plane yet.”

“That’s certainly how to keep a low profile,” Flynn commented, “Thanks for letting me know. With the music in here, the gunshots would have to be next to the bar before I’d hear them,” she added with a laugh. “Do you think he’s ok?” she followed up, looking over at Lucifer as he spoke with the female detective.

Maze glanced his way, as well, “He was close to her but if anyone will know his state of mind later, it’ll be you.”

 

The police left eventually and Lucifer made his way to the bar, flagging down Maze with his hand. “Maze, take over,” he instructed, “I need Flynn for something,” he looked at Flynn who nodded, understanding.

Maze walked to Flynn’s place and smirked, “Why do you code your sex with each other as different things? I know what you two disappear to do,” she added gaining a glare from Lucifer.

Flynn grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the elevator that lead to his penthouse above the club. Once they were behind closed doors, Lucifer moved toward her, his lips on hers while his hands roamed her body, making every moment of the elevator ride count while Flynn got started on his shirt.

The doors opened and he lifted her, her legs around his waist, until he had her up against a wall, her hands finally to his belt. “Why me?” she asked, breathless, during a break from his mouth’s assault.

He paused and looked at her, “What do you mean?” She grinned, undoing the rest of his pants before hiking up her skirt to ease his acces, “You have one night stands, but you keep coming back to me, why?” she repeated as he slid inside of her, smiling wickedly as her gasp of pleasure overtook her.

He eased by just slightly, a gleam in his eye as he spoke, “Because you understand me,” he answered simply.


	2. Chapter 2

Advising the Devil

 

Flynn walked into Lucifer’s loft a few days later to find him sitting on his sofa, elbows on his knees, deep in thought. “What’s on your mind?” she asked, breaking him out of his trance.

He looked up, a sly smile creeping across his face, “It’s that detective Chloe, actually,” he began to explain, “She’s immune to my charms for some reason. And, even after I solved Delilah’s murder for her, she won’t let me help with her new case.”

“She got under your skin,” Flynn replied, moving forward to sit next to him, “What do you know about her? Was she sent here to prove what your brother keeps telling you in order to make you return to Hell?” she mused, aloud.

Lucifer turned to look at her, straight into her eyes, “Do you really believe that? Her challenges for me are actually a challenge from my Father?”

Flynn shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s just an idea. Just get to know her better and you might be able to figure the true reason on your own,” she offered, hoping she hadn’t already sent his mind on a witch hunt.

“You’re right. No need to make any rash judgements, however if I’m going to get to know her better then I’ll need to convince her to allow me on this case,” he answered, visibly thinking.

Flynn stood, preparing to go back downstairs, “Now, you’re moving away from my department, but I know you’ll figure it out,” she stated.

Lucifer looked up at her, grasping her wrist and pulling her onto his lap, “I can think of a good way to get my brain thinking more clearly,” he said seductively before placing his lips to hers.

She got up, “Not this time, boss. I have a lot of work to do and I don’t feel great, anyway. Later on tonight, I promise,” she said with a smile.

Lucifer pouted, “You’re a terrible tease, but I suppose I can wait a few hours. During the time, I will find a way onto this case,” he announced standing to join her on the elevator downstairs.

“Sounds good,” Flynn agreed, “I’ll see you later, and Lucifer,” she said his name to stop him before he stepped too far ahead. He turned back, a grin on his face as he awaited her words, “Use your gift on the guy they arrested. That’ll be your start.”

Lucifer shook his head, “And you said I was out of your area of expertise,” he laughed as he left the club and Flynn got to work on readying the club for the night.

 

Lucifer didn’t return that night as he’d become involved in the case with Chloe which was a relief to Flynn as she was able to go home and crash instead of having sex. She never thought there’d be a circumstance where she would want to do something ahead of him, but she was feeling rough and an entire night of work hadn’t helped. 

Flynn fell asleep fast and woke hours later, the next morning, then she normally ever did. She jumped out of bed and got ready as quickly as she could, hoping she wouldn’t be late for the first time since she’d started at Lux. She sighed as she thought about the skin tight outfits she wore at work when all she wanted was a flowy tunic and some leggings. But, she put on her leather jeggings paired with a tight, corset top and made a fast dash to her job.

When Flynn walked into the club, she saw Lucifer sitting at the piano below. Her entrance got his attention as he looked up, “Pet, I missed you last night,” he began, his familiar grin crossing his lips, “You made me a promise.”

She nodded, “I am truly sorry about that, but you didn’t show and I was so tired. Can you forgive me?” she followed with a pout as Maze walked into the room, rolling her eyes at the sight of Flynn.

Lucifer stood to meet Flynn, making her way down the stairs, “I suppose I could, if you promise not to leave tonight before I can make good on that promise.”

Flynn nodded, “Happily, Lucifer,” she changed the subject, “Did you have any luck getting that detective to let you help? I figured that might be where you were last night.”

“In a way, she has,” he replied, “This Detective Chloe Decker is a different bird and I can barely tell if I’ve made progress or just simply annoyed my way in. Either way, I very much enjoy solving these crimes and doling out punishment to those who deserve it,” his eyes lit up as he finished.

Flynn shook her head, feeling ill as she stood trying to ignore it, “Well, enjoy your police work but I’m going to get to work,” she lied as she raced away, her breakfast, pop tart she ate on the car ride in, coming back up.


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping Promises

 

Later that night, Flynn was cleaning up the bar when Lucifer stepped into his club, waltzing down the stairs with the swagger he was known for. She saw him making a beeline for the bar which she knew meant he was ready for her to make good on her promise.

“Good evening, boss,” she greeted him, handing him a glass of bourbon.

He took it, gratefully, sipping a small amount before setting the cup back onto the bar. “I believe you owe me something, beautiful,” he teased with playful eyes.

Flynn nodded, “I wouldn’t dream of putting you off two nights in a row,” she glanced over to Maze, making eye contact to convey her need for relief. “Are you ready or perhaps, you’re too tired from all of your detective work?” she toyed with her words to play with him.

Lucifer shook his head, reaching for her hands, pulling her over the bar once she took them, before guiding her to the elevator. Once the doors slid closed, Flynn took the initiative as she began undoing his shirt while attacking his mouth with her own.

“Quite excited aren’t we?” he teased, breaking the kiss just briefly enough to say that. Flynn answered him by resuming the kiss, shoving his jacket and shirt onto the elevator floor as they arrived to his floor.

Lucifer picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, taking her to the bed where he laid her down taking his place over top of her, never breaking the kiss. She removed her hands from his face to shimy her tight pants down to her ankles where he could pull them off, but before he did that, he slowly undid her corset until it popped open, leaving her bare.

“You’re as elegant as the first time I saw you like this,” he complimented, standing back for a moment to take in the sight of her body before him. Flynn began working on his pants while he was preoccupied, getting his attention as he smiled and resumed his position over her body, smoothly moving forward until he was inside her. She never got used to the burst of pleasure that came with his entry, gasping as she broke the kiss he’d just initiated to throw her head back. 

Lucifer began to move, painfully slowly, in and out of her until he paused and looked down at her, his eyes filled with a question. “What is it?” she asked, worried she’d done something wrong, but they’d grown so in sync, she couldn’t imagine that was true.

“You feel different,” he said, simply, adding, “I don’t know why, but something has changed within you.”

Flynn shook her head, “That isn’t the kind of commentary that usually gets a girl going in the middle of sex. Care to elaborate on your comment because right now, it feels like you are turned off by it,” she confessed, feeling self conscious for the first time with him.

He shook his head, “No, I didn’t mean it in a negative way, it’s actually quite amazing. I simply wondered if something had changed, recently, to explain it.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I have no idea. Do you want to keep talking about it get back to what we were doing?” she asked, the need inside her body causing a painful ache as he sat inside her, stationary.

He gave her a sly grin before resuming his motion leaving her almost distracted enough by his comment to enjoy the pleasure pulsing through her body.

 


	4. Chapter 4

A Reveal

 

A few days pass before Flynn made an appointment with her doctor, realizing her plan to stick out whatever was ailing her was failing. She arrived Lux early to ensure she’d be able to sneak away for an hour, or so.

“Hello Pet,” Lucifer greeted her, his beaming smile crossing his lips, “You look terrible, have you been sleeping enough?” he asked, his expression shifting to one of either confusion or concern.

Flynn rolled her eyes, “Good afternoon to you too,” her snarkiness showing through, “I have been sleeping more then usual but I’m still exhausted. I made a doctor’s appointment for this afternoon, can you two hold down the fort so I can go?” she asked, her eyelids heavier then she’d ever imagined they could be. 

Lucifer nodded, his face shifting to one of concern,”I’m sure Maze can handle the bar for a short time while you step out. I certainly don’t want you infecting people with whatever ails you, wouldn’t be good for my reputation, would it?” he was teasing, but by the look on Flynn’s face he knew she didn’t take it that way.

She replied with an eye roll before she moved behind the bar to prep everything, making Maze’s time easier while she was out. Flynn looked up from her work, after a few minutes, and noticed Lucifer was still standing at the bar, staring at her. “Do you need something, boss?” she asked, her tone challenging him to make another cute comment.

“Well love, I actually could use some advice,” he began, leaning over the bar top. “You see, our detective resists my charms no matter what I do, and I fear I’m losing my edge due to my focus being on that matter. What do you think of my plan to seduce her, getting it off my mind?” he finished, wearing a mischievous grin.

“Whatever you think you need to do,” she replied, not in the mood to discuss his love life while she was fighting the queasiness stirring in her stomach.

Lucifer seemed put off by her lack of interest but he didn’t mention it, leaving before she could look up again causing Flynn a sigh of relief.

 

Flynn left Lux, a few hours later, and took a seat in the waiting room of her doctor’s office hoping to be fixed before she went back to work. She flipped through magazines to kill the time, though Lucifer was racing through her mind. She didn’t know if it was his infatuation with Chloe that was bothering her or the way she’d interacted with him earlier that day.

As she sat lost in her thoughts, the sound of her name being called shook her free. Flynn walked back with her nurse where she was asked for a urine and blood sample before she could go to her exam room. She did the necessary tasks and then took a seat on the exam table, waiting for her doctor to come in.

“Miss Irish, how are you feeling?” Doctor Lincoln asked as she entered the room.

Flynn shook her head, “Terrible, that’s why I came in. I can’t seem to get enough sleep and when I’m not exhausted, I’m so nauseated,” she revealed.

Doctor Lincoln nodded, sitting in front of Flynn, “Well, I think I have the answer to your problem,” she began, “Your blood work came back with high levels of HCG, you’re pregnant. I would need to perform an ultrasound to see how far along you are. Do you mind lying down?” she asked calmly as if she hadn’t just shattered Flynn’s whole world in a matter of seconds.

“I’m what?” she asked, laying back on the table, what felt like shock setting in.

Doctor Lincoln chuckled, “You’re pregnant. Here, it’ll sink in more when I show you you’re baby. Give me just a moment,” she requested as she lifted Flynn’s shirt and squirted cold jelly onto her lower abdomen. Then she sat down and placed the wand on the jelly, bringing the screen in front of her to life. 

The doctor stayed silent for a few moments as she looked over everything. Finally, she turned the screen to Flynn, “Ok, this little peanut, here, is your baby. The heartbeat is very strong, which is good news. Based on your measurements, here, you are ten weeks along,” she shared.

All Flynn could do was nod, taking in the news as she finished her appointment and went back to Lux, where she had firmly decided she would not tell Lucifer about the baby.

 

When she walked down the steps into Lux, Flynn saw Maze scolding Lucifer. She could hear the end of Maze’s rant as she stepped into view.

“If you’re turning mortal then something is definitely wrong with you,” Maze said frustratedly, “But, all you’re thinking about is the fun adventure mortality can bring. I’m supposed to protect you, and you’re making it very difficult!” she finished and walked back into the office.

Flynn stepped up to Lucifer, “Are you alright?” she asked, her only concern was his condition though him as mortal was terrifying because she could actually lose him.

He nodded as he moved to stand, wobbly from the new sensation of pain. Flynn immediately reached out to help support him. “I’ll be fine, Pet,” he replied, “Did you find out what was wrong with you?” he asked, giving her an immediate flashback to the sinking feeling she’d had when the doctor told her the news.

She simply nodded, “Just a bad virus. I should be as good as new in a few days,” she changed the subject as she helped him to the elevator to get him to bed. “Did you have any luck with Chloe?”

Her question caused him to laugh, “I got shot in the leg by her, so I don’t think it’s going very well,” he shared, “I was trying to prove to her that I am the Devil, but it backfired.”

They walked into his room, off the elevator, where Flynn got him settled on his bed. “You should try again. I can’t imagine anyone being able to resist your charm,” she flattered him while also hoping by keeping him busy with her, she could buy herself time to figure out what to do.

Lucifer smiled darkly, before he reached his arm around her waist to pull her to his chest, “I’m happy to but I think you could make me feel much better, right now,” he whispered, his breath on her ear sending chills from her spine to lower places.


	5. Chapter 5

New Friendships

 

“Is Lucifer out solving homicides again?” Flynn asked Maze while the two tended bar together.

Flynn received an eye roll from Maze, “That detective is dangerous for him. I’m working on a way to protect him from her,” she glanced at Flynn, a smirk crossing her lips, “You should be worried too.”

Flynn shook her head, “He and I aren’t anything serious. If he chooses to go be with her then that’s his choice,” she replied, but inside the thought was destroying her. 

Luckily a distraction appeared as Amenadial entered, “Mazikeen, can I have a word?” he said, gesturing for her to join him somewhere more private. 

Maze looked at Flynn, “I’ll be back in a minute. I know you lied when you said you’d be ok with Lucifer choosing Chloe. I see the way you look at him,” she warned a second time before walking away to talk with Amenadiel.

Flynn shook off her conversation with Maze as she focused on her work once more. She knew Maze was right even without the added news that Flynn was pregnant with Lucifer’s baby, but she had to keep herself together.

 

Flynn spent the better part of her day throwing up in the back room in between customers until Chloe was suddenly in front of her at the bar. 

“Can I get you something to drink, Detective?” Flynn asked, swallowing another sudden bout of vomit, she couldn’t look weak in this moment.

Chloe shook her head, “No need to call me that, Chloe is fine. You’re Flynn?” she asked, offering her hand.

Flynn took it with a nod, “Why have you heard my name?” she asked, curiously.

“Lucifer mentions you pretty often,” Chloe answered, “Have you seen him? I’m a little worried he’s trying to start a gang war out of our current case,” she revealed, her concern genuine.

Flynn regretfully shook her head, “I haven’t seen him at all today. Did you try to call him?”

“Yeah, he didn’t answer,” she replied, “I wouldn’t care, but he’s so reckless, it’s almost impossible not to.”

Flynn couldn’t suppress a laugh at the accuracy of her statement, “I know what you mean. You’re welcome to stay here and see if he shows. I can offer you a non alcoholic beverage, if you’d prefer,” she added with a smile.

“Sure, I’ll take a shirley temple if you’ve got one,” Chloe agreed, a smile now on her own lips.

Flynn stepped away briefly to make the drink before returning to Chloe and passing to her, across the bar. “So, you’ve got a daughter right? How’s Lucifer with her? I know he doesn’t like kids,” she started conversation though the last part stung as she said it.

Chloe laughed, shaking her head, “Trixie loves him which makes it that much funnier. She is always running up to him and hugging him, asking him to play with her,” she corrected herself, “I say always but it’s just been the few times he’s stalked me to my home to get on the case.”

“He is not a man used to hearing the word no,” Flynn shared, “Is he helpful on your cases?” she asked another question, truly wondering what his time was like when he was with this woman who held such mystery for him.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Chloe admitted, “He has this way of getting people to tell him things they’d never say. The problem, though, is he does things the way he wants and not the way the law is written to handle criminal investigations. If he could just promise that he would do things within the lines of the law, I’d be happy to have him as my partner for every case,” she confessed before adding, “I think of him as a friend, a strange one, but still a friend.”

Flynn immediately felt bad for automatically feeling jealous and disliking Chloe because of how Lucifer pined after her. She hadn’t taken into consideration that Chloe might not give in to his charms and seductive nature. 

“I’ll mention working within the law, if you want,” Flynn offered, “I can’t say he’ll listen to me anymore then he has you, but I like you and if you two are at odds, it’ll be hard to become friends,” she finished, with a hopeful tone.

Chloe’s lips curled into a small smile as she nodded, “I’d really like that. Maybe one night, if you aren’t tending bar, you’d like to come to my place for a girl’s night?”

“I’d love that,” Flynn replied before the two talked more until Lucifer eventually appeared, pulling Chloe away back to the case.


	6. Chapter 6

A Serenade

 

“Alright, we’re closed and officially ready for tomorrow,” Flynn announced after a busy night thanks to Lucifer offering the club for a charity event. “If no one needs anything, I’m going to head home.”

Lucifer shook his head from where he sat at the piano, “No Love, come sit down beside me,” he pleaded with puppy dog eyes causing her to roll her own. “Come now, I haven’t seen you all week and you still look so pale. Let me cheer you up, please?” 

Flynn took a deep breath which turned into a sigh as she made her way to him, sitting down beside him on the piano bench, “You’re lucky you’re so cute,” she teased, a small smile cracking through her lips causing him to do one in return.

“I knew you’d come around,” he replied, playfully before taking on a more serious tone, “Now, I thought you said you’d be better soon, Love. You don’t look better. I’m starting to really worry about you,” he confessed, the closest either of them had ever come to admitting they have any feelings for each other outside of the bedroom.

Flynn smiled softly, “It’s just holding on longer then I thought. I’ll be better as soon as I’m better, but I appreciate the concern,” she laid her head down against his shoulder.

“Regardless, I’m going to play you a song,” he insisted before placing a soft kiss on her hair and beginning to play the keys, the sound of ‘Hallelujah’ filling Lux as he began to sing.

“ _ But baby I've been here before _

_ I've seen this room and I've walked this floor _

_ You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya _

_ And I've seen your flag on the marble arch _

_ And love is not a victory march _

_ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

_ Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah _

_ Well there was a time when you let me know _

_ What's really going on below _

_ But now you never show that to me do ya _

_ But remember when I moved in you _

_ And the holy dove was moving too _

_ And every breath we drew was Hallelujah _ ”

Lucifer finished singing, glancing at Flynn to see she was asleep. He smiled before he moved her off of him, gently, just enough so he could stand and scooped her into his arms to carry her to his bed. He laid her down, placing the blankets on her before he joined her, wrapping his arms around her from behind as he fell asleep with his face buried in her curls.

 

Flynn woke late the next morning to find herself wrapped in Lucifer’s arms. She attempted to get out from his hold but woke him, instead. “Morning,” he greeted her, his accent making it sound like poetry.

Flynn was grateful she didn’t feel sick this morning. She smiled at him, turning over in his arms to face him, “Good morning. Did you bring me up here?” she asked.

He nodded, leaning forward placing his lips to hers, pulling her closer to him. Flynn gave in, running her hand down the waistband of his pajama pants, shocked he was wearing any, as she began moving her hand on him, moving it rhythmically causing him to break the kiss and look at her, not stopping her actions at all.

“What are you doing, Pet?” he inquired, “I am supposed to be giving you immense pleasure.”

Flynn grinned in reply, hearing him gasp as she gripped him more firmly, “Who says I can’t do the same for you sometimes?”

He shook his head, “No one, but I don’t want you to finish me that way,” he challenged, pulling her on top of him, removing her underwear in the same motion, placing himself inside of her. “Oh, you still feel different,” he moaned, “I like it very much.”

She began to grind on him, his hand gripping her hips tightly as he moved to match her pace, both of them groaning. They finished together, Flynn collapsing against his chest to catch her breath. 

“Does it ever get bad?” she finally asked once she could breathe again.

Lucifer grinned devilishly, “No Love, it doesn’t. You’re welcome,” he kissed her forehead before looking into her eyes. “You know I really do care for you, don’t you?” he asked, a strange question coming from him.

Flynn shrugged, “I guess,” she tried to answer, “I mean, we have sex and I work for you. We don’t really talk emotions, so I don’t think either of us really knows how the other feels beside the physical. Where is this coming from?” she asked in return, he’d never mentioned caring or feelings of any sort unless they came from his lower extremities.

“I’ve begun seeing a therapist and she seems to think I have trouble recognizing relationships in my life,” he replied as she climbed off of him to find some clothes. “But, based on your response I believe she may be correct. You’ve never been able to tell that I care deeply for you?”

“I can see it sometimes, in your gestures,” she replied, “Don’t take it personally, though. I just never wanted to put labels on us, in case you don’t feel anything for me. I’d hate to be head over heels for the Devil when he just sees me as a physical relationship,” she admitted, some of her fears seeping into her answer. “I have to get downstairs and start my work. Don’t dwell on this conversation, ok?”

“I suppose,” he replied but it was clear on his face that he’d taken her words to heart, “I’ll see you tonight?”

Flynn shook her head, “I’m having a girl’s night with Chloe. If it’s not too late when we’re done, I’ll head over. Is that alright?”

“Sure,” he replied as he disappeared to get dressed, leaving her feeling as if she’d just punched him in the gut but she was just protecting herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets are Hard to Keep When You're Friends With a Demon

 

Flynn was distracted all day from her morning with Lucifer, which had started so wonderfully before they opened their mouths. Maze noticed Flynn seemed down, and as the crowd thinned out, she pushed a glass of whiskey in front of Flynn before pouring one for herself.

“What’s gotten into you?” Maze asked, genuinely concerned for the first time.

Flynn pushed the glass away, never had she wanted whiskey more then in this moment, “It’s just stupid stuff with Lucifer,” she admitted, hoping this conversation wouldn’t come back to bite her.

“What kind of stupid stuff?” Maze dove deeper into her response, not letting her out of explaining, “Your drink will make you feel better.”

Flynn shook her head, “He just asked me if I knew how much he cared for me today, and I didn’t answer him very well. I told him that I never saw us that way,” she paused to see a look of almost disgust on Maze’s face. “I know you don’t like the idea of him caring because you want him to go back to Hell.”

“What did you say to him?” she asked, pushing the whiskey back in front of Flynn.

“I asked him why he was worried about how I felt about how he feels, and he told me about the therapy he’s been getting. I told him not to take it personally, but I just didn’t want to get my heart broken so, basically, I was keeping it out of the equation,” Flynn shared, pushing the glass away once more replacing it with one filled with ginger ale.

Maze gave her a curious look, “But you are in love with him, I can see it in your eyes. I see the same thing when he looks at you and it scares me,” she admitted, “Why do you keep pushing away my gift to make you feel better?” she asked, changing the subject because the thought of Lucifer being in love with a mortal woman was too much for her to think about.

Flynn simply shook her head, “I’m just not in the mood. Plus, I have to drive to Chloe’s in a little bit so I shouldn’t drink,” she made up as many reasons as she could think of to hide the real one behind her sudden abstinence from alcohol.

“You don’t want to drink drunk?” Maze scoffed, “I’ve seen you drink men twice your size under the table. Tell me what’s really going on?” she pryed.

Flynn shook her head, shifting uncomfortably as she thought of anything to say to make Maze believe her but she was coming up short. Unfortunately for Flynn, Maze’s mind was working as well.

“Wait a second,” Maze began, “You don’t want a drink, or maybe you can’t have one. You’ve been sick on and off without needing to go home and rest. I may not be an expert but I think you are pregnant. Am I right?” she asked, piercing Flynn’s eyes with her own.

Flynn nodded, closing her eyes, “Yes, I am. But you can’t tell Lucifer, he hates kids and I know we’ll never be anything real so just let me stay until I can’t hide it. After I’ll disappear,” she begged, hoping Maze would be on her side.

“How can you expect me to do that?” Maze replied, “I just got on his good side again after telling Amenadial about his therapist.”

“It’s not like he’s going to ask you,” Flynn countered, desperate, “He won’t notice anything enough to mention it. If he directly confronts you on the subject, you can tell him. But, please don’t bring it up to him.”

Maze sighed, “Fine, but if this backfires and gets me in trouble you better make sure he knows it was your idea. Plus, not telling him is protecting him which is my job,” she shook her head before walking away to the back office allowing Flynn to get her first deep breath since she’d woken up that morning.

 

Flynn gathered her things when her shift ended, though she usually would stay till close, and drove to Chloe’s house. She arrived a few minutes early and walked up to the quaint seafoam colored door and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a little girl, Trixie, beaming with a princess crown on her head, “Are you Flynn? I’m so glad my Mommy made a friend!”

Flynn nodded, “That’s me. I’m a little early, is your Mom here?” She was nervous around Trixie even though she normally loved children probably because of her current situation.

“She’s getting changed,” Trixie replied, “Come in,” she invited Flynn into the house, unveiling the dining room and kitchen with a living room at the other end.

“She won’t mind you letting me in, will she?” Flynn asked, putting her purse down on the table.

Chloe appeared, “Not at all,” she looked at Trixie, “Go to bed Sweetie, I let you stay up long enough to meet her,” she coaxed.

Trixie nodded with a smile, “Yes Mommy,” she looked back to Flynn, “It was nice to meet you. Make sure you and my Mommy have fun.”

“I will,” Flynn replied with a smile, “It was very nice to meet you too. Hopefully, I’ll see you again soon.”

Trixie left and went into her room leaving Chloe and Flynn alone. “So, I was thinking we could popcorn, wine, and some trashy TV?” Chloe suggested, gesturing for Flynn to take a seat on the sofa.

“I’ll take everything but the wine,” Flynn replied, walking over to take a seat, pushing off her shoes, “I’ll go right to sleep if I have any,” she added with a laugh, hoping Chloe wouldn’t give her the third degree like Maze had.

Chloe nodded, “No problem. I can make coffee instead, if you’re into that?”

“I would absolutely love a cup of coffee,” she replied, standing back up so she could make her cup once the coffee was ready. “It won’t keep you up all night or anything, will it?”

Chloe scoffed, “I wish.” She began to brew the coffee before putting a bag of popcorn into the microwave. “So, are you in the mood to watch anything in particular?” she inquired.

Flynn rarely watched anything on TV and had no idea how to even reply, “I am always at the bar so I never get to watch anything. You pick whatever you’ve got in mind,” she answered.

“Ok, we’ll look once we’re in there,” she replied before pouring two cups of coffee and getting out the cream and sugar. “Do you take it a certain way?”

“I can fix it myself, you’ve already been a gracious hostess,” Flynn replied, “I don’t get to hang out with girls very often. Maze isn’t much of a girl’s girl and, well you know Lucifer,” she confessed as she readied her coffee. 

Chloe didn’t take anything in hers so she moved to the popcorn, “Do you have any other friends?” she asked curiously.

“I’m not from here and I’ve always kept to myself. It wasn’t until I started working at Lux that I had any relationships other then the random people you run into more then once,” Flynn revealed, realizing how strange it sounded once she said it outloud.

Chloe smiled, “I’m the same way. I have a husband who’s separated from me and all the people I work with hate me because they think I look too deeply into every case I take,” she revealed allowing her smile to make sense. “Looks like we were meant to find each other,” she added, moving their party to the couch where they continued to talk as they took in coffee, popcorn, and cooking shows Chloe had saved up on her DVR.


	8. Chapter 8

Intervening 

A/N: This chapter will have a scene without Flynn to work into our next interaction with Flynn.

 

“Lucifer, what’s troubling you?” Linda Martin asked they sat in her office, “Is this more Chloe drama?” she added.

Lucifer shook his head, “I wish it was that simple,” he began, “No, Dr. Martin, this is far more troubling.”

Linda wasn’t sure where he’d go next, “Tell me about it,” she encouraged.

“One of my employees, Flynn,” he began looking to Linda to see she recognized the name. “Your other bartender and regular sexual partner,” she confirmed allowing him to continue.

Lucifer nodded, “I tried opening up to her, emotionally, as you suggested and it went badly. I asked her if she knows how much I care for her, and she replied with multiple comments about not wanting to have high expectations of the Devil and that we weren’t like that,” he revealed.

“She goes along with your Devil persona?” Linda replied, quickly changing the subject, “Why do you think she responded that way?”

“Obviously she’s just into me for my body,” he replied in his usual deflective way.

Linda leaned forward, “Is it possible that she actually feels very deeply for you but doesn’t want to get hurt by a man who has many partners? You’ve been pining over Chloe which I’m sure you’ve shared with Flynn, wouldn’t that alter her response?”

Lucifer didn’t know what to say, he just wanted to know the truth and rid himself of this feeling of being used. “Will you speak with her? If you’re correct, then she’ll never reveal her truth to me,” he requested, knowing the odds weren’t in his favor.

“Lucifer, you know I can’t do that,” she replied, “I’m your therapist and it’s not my place to get answers from others for you. I am merely here to help you find out how you can do that yourself.”

Lucifer shook his head, “Alright then, I guess I can go ask her outright, and see what she says.”

“Do you really think that will help this situation?” Linda asked in return, worried he may try to intimidate or seduce her for an answer which won’t be genuine.

He sighed, throwing his hands up in the air, “No, I don’t. But, you haven’t left me with much of an option,” he snapped at her.

Linda took a deep breath, “I will go to Lux and have a drink. I’ll make conversation with her, and if I can get her to reveal it to me then I’ll share with you. I won’t ask her directly. Will that work?” she asked, hating his ability to make her cross the ethical line.

Lucifer smiled triumphantly, “I imagine if you simply mention my name, she’ll have plenty to say. And, I am the owner so certainly it’ll be quite easy for you to bring my name up.”

Linda had to prevent herself from making a smart comment in reply as she simply continued with his session, dreading her trip to his club when they finished.

 

Flynn stood behind the bar, finally feeling she was over the nausea she’d been suffering, getting dirty looks from Maze. A petite blonde woman in glasses appeared, taking a seat directly in front of Flynn.

“What can I get for you?” Flynn asked, putting on her professional face and continuing to ignore the insanity inside her head.

Linda smiled, “I’ll take a glass of pinot grigio,” she replied simply.

“Coming right up,” Flynn stepped away to open a bottle and pour a glass. She walked back over and placed it in front of the woman, a small napkin underneath. “Anything else?”

Linda began to shake her head and realized why she was there, “How well do you know the owner, Lucifer Morningstar?”

“I mean, he’s my boss,” she began, “Pretty well, I guess. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” Linda started, “I’m a therapist so I’m always curious about playboys like Lucifer. Getting inside minds like his is one of the greatest challenges in my career.”

Flynn was intrigued, “I’m Flynn Irish,” she offered her hand. Linda took it, “Dr. Linda Martin.” Flynn continued, “Lucifer certainly is a playboy and I’m one of his toys,” she admitted. “I could really use your help if you don’t mind have the opposite relationship of a bartender and patron.”

Linda didn’t usually give therapy outside of her office, but this was an exception. “I don’t mind, and I know what you meant. Bartenders usually give the advice do the listening. What’s going on?” she urged.

“This is really personal and I’m not sure why I’m willing to tell a complete stranger, but I really need to work through this with someone,” Flynn began, “I’ve been sleeping with Lucifer for awhile and I found out that I’m pregnant within the last two weeks, I’m twelve weeks along now. Recently, he asked if I know how much he cares about me, but I can’t get emotional with him,” she took a breath and watched Linda’s face, she was listening intently. “He doesn’t know about the pregnancy, mostly because I know he hates kids and I don’t want to leave his side until I have to, when I can’t hide it anymore. I don’t know if he really cares about me or not, but I know that I am in love with him,” she stopped, realizing she said it outloud for the first time.

Linda interjected, “Why don’t you believe you can be involved with him on more then a physical level? And, he may claim to hate children, but his own would be different, don’t you want to give him the chance to react?” she asked knowing, now, she had been correct on her assumptions of Flynn’s response to Lucifer she’d learned from her session with him.

“Maybe he won’t throw me out the minute he finds out, but I don’t want to give him the chance,” she answered, “If I leave then I’ll always wonder, but if I take a chance and he breaks my heart it’ll be so much worse. You really think I should lay it all on the line?”

Linda shook her head, “I’m not saying you need to do it immediately, but I do think you should think it over more. Maybe drop some hints to him about how you feel and see how that goes before dropping the entire bomb.”

“That makes sense,” Flynn said quickly, noticing the bar start to get full, “I have to get back to work. Thank you for your advice,” she left before Linda could say another word, including information she had to withhold from Lucifer.


	9. Chapter 9

Confiding in Those Trusted

 

A week passed when Lucifer was able to see Dr. Martin again. He entered her office, immediately wanting information on what she found out. “Did she say anything to you?” he asked, taking a seat on the couch.

Linda swallowed, knowing she could only tell him some of what she and Flynn had discussed, “Yes, she did.”

Lucifer looked at her as she sat in silence, “Well, get on with it. What did she tell you?” he need to know was immense, she was amazed he’d waited until his next planned session to ask.

“You have to promise you aren’t going to share with her what I am going to tell you. This is for your peace of mind, not a tool for you to use to get her to tell you more,” Linda laid out her ground rules, receiving a nod from Lucifer before she spoke more. “She is in love with you, Lucifer. From what I could see when I was with her, she sees you for who you are and loves you. She told me that she is afraid to share more then a physical relationship with you because you are a playboy. Flynn would rather live in pain then risk the true heartache that could come from a real relationship with you.”

“She’s afraid I’d break her heart? That’s why she said all those things about us being just about sex,” he replied, his face showing how he was contemplating the information Linda had provided. “How do I get her to let her guard down with me?”

Linda shook her head, “What she needs is something I’m not sure you can provide. You would need to prove to her that you love her, and only her. You would need to give up sleeping around, unless you two work out some kind of arrangement.”

Lucifer sat back, unsure of what to do next because he wanted Flynn to share her feelings because he felt them as well, but he also didn’t want to change his lifestyle. He also knew that someday he would return to Hell so even if he gave up everything, he’d still break her heart in the end.

 

Flynn arrived at Chloe’s later that night, thinking over how strange it was that she hadn’t seen Lucifer once in the last few days. Chloe answered, but Flynn was surprised to see her husband Dan sitting at the table.

He stood, “You must be Flynn,” he offered his hand which she took, “I’m Dan Espinoza. I’m sure you two have a big night planned and Trixie and I have places to be. It was nice to meet you,” he said as he and Trixie left the house.

“Dinner with the ex?” Flynn asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Chloe nodded, “He and I are trying to work things out. He’s really proven lately that he is able to put us before his work, which I never thought was possible. Coffee?”

Flynn nodded, “Is that what you want, to get back together?”

“Yeah, I think it really is,” she replied, starting the coffee once again, “I still love him, and he’s the Father of my child. Our family should be together if it’s possible. Our only issue was how much he put work ahead of Trixie and I, but if he can get a handle on that balance, then we have no reason not to be together,” Chloe confessed. “How’s Lucifer? I haven’t seen him at all today? He and I had a moment a few nights ago, and I haven’t heard from him since.”

Flynn wasn’t sure if she was comfortable with the sound of Chloe and Lucifer’s moment. “What kind of moment did you two have?” she asked, unable to hide her jealousy, which she hated experiencing anyway because in the long run, he’d leave and it wouldn’t matter.

Chloe smiled, “It’s not what you’re thinking, I promise. I can see how you two feel about each other. His obsession with me is just a conquest for him,” she explained, “Our moment was just about the fact that I can trust him and that we make each other vulnerable because we can let our walls down. It’s friendship and not the kind that comes around everyday.”

Flynn couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief at Chloe's words, “How do you know how Lucifer and I feel about each other? Unless, you’re only referring to our sex life because everyone knows about that,” she almost laughed at the way she phrased the levels of her and Lucifer’s relationship.

“First off, the way he talks about you makes it clear that he has much deeper feelings for you then sexual ones,” she answered, “He brings you into conversation frequently and he was very concerned when you told him you didn’t think he cared for you.”

“I have felt badly for the way I handled that conversation. It’s put distance between us, recently,” Flynn admitted wishing she could go back to the moment and answer without hurting either of them.

Chloe continued, “I can tell how you feel from the way your eyes look when you mention him. You two are definitely close to being in love with each other, if you’re not already. You just have to be willing to be vulnerable which is scarier then anything I face in my job everyday. Letting your guard down with a friend is one thing, but with someone you’re in love with, you’re risking your heart,” she confessed, putting everything that had been running through Flynn’s mind into words.

“You’re right,” Flynn replied, “I just don’t know how to put myself at risk with him. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he sleeps with many more women other then me. I don’t want to ask him to change his lifestyle, but I know I can’t be with him if he’s still running around.”

Chloe poured their coffee and then walked around her island and pulled her friend into a hug, “You’re the only consistent one in his life besides Maze, and the only one in that way. If he didn’t feel something more then lust, why would he come back to you almost every night?”


	10. Chapter 10

Vulnerability 

 

Two weeks passed with very little interaction between Flynn and anyone which was partly Lucifer’s doing, but also Flynn’s as she thought over what to do next. 

Flynn walked onto his floor of Lux and saw Maze throwing knives at Lucifer. “What exactly is going on here?” she asked, her eyes showing her confusion.

Lucifer stood, wearing only a bathrobe, “Pet, why have you stared insisting on wearing such loose fitting tops? They really take away from your figure, which I happen to enjoy very much.”

Flynn shook her head, “That didn’t really answer my question. Why is Maze throwing knives at you?”

“It turns out my immortality is only affected when Detective Decker is near me,” he began, “We’re simply testing out my theory,” he turned to Maze, “We can continue later.” 

Maze smirked as she turned to leave, pausing in front of Flynn, “I agree, I would have done you in your old wardrobe but these tops do nothing for me.”

“Thank you two, but I’ll handle my clothing choices,” Flynn answered their critiques of her appearance as Maze left, leaving her and Lucifer alone.

She walked up to him, placing her hands on each side of his robe, “We need to talk, Lucifer.”

“I’m getting very mixed messages from your tactics,” he replied with a grin, “You seem like you want to sleep with me, but you use the only phrase in the human world that never ends with smiles.”

“Can you take this seriously, for a minute?” she requested, fighting her urge to run away instead of confessing how she feels. 

“If it’s that important to you,” he replied, guiding her to the sofa, pulling her down to sit with him. “What’s on your mind, Love?”

Flynn took a deep breath, “It’s about that morning you asked me if I know how much you care about me,” she introduced the topic with a pause, feeling the sudden need to hide under the couch. “I didn’t give you an answer that day and I think it’s forced a wedge between us that I want to fix. I can’t answer for how you feel, but I can share my own feelings, if you want to hear them,” she waited for him to answer, though she still wouldn’t be giving him the full picture.

Lucifer reached out and took her hands into his own, “Yes, I would like you to share.”

Flynn inhaled through her nose, but began speaking again instead of exhaling, “I care deeply for you, Lucifer. It’s very possible that I’m in love with you, but it scares me because you have feelings for Chloe and if she’d make you happier then I could, I wouldn’t want to interfere. But, more importantly, sometime in the future you’re going to leave and go back to Hell. I’m not sure I can handle that,” she confessed, feeling like she might start hyperventilating as the words left her mouth.

Lucifer removed one of his hands and began rubbing it slowly up and down her back. “Love, you don’t have to be so worried,” he began, “I care for you in the same way you do for me. And Chloe and I are friends, very good friends, but that’s all. She and Detective Deutsch are getting back together. I can’t promise you anything because I don’t know what comes next, but I can guarantee my feelings for you are very real and I’d like to make an attempt at a more serious relationship with you,” he took his turn laying out all of his cards.

“What does that mean?” she asked, still having a hard time gaining control of her breathing. “I know these last two weeks where we’ve been mostly apart were not good weeks for me. I felt lost without you near me, and I, of course, missed,” she glanced down, lightening the moment.

Lucifer grinned, “Yes, I found myself longing to be inside of you many of those nights, but I wasn’t sure what to do about us. I believe we should just begin by being exclusive to each other and then see where things go from there,” he offered his idea.

Flynn, immediately, felt guilty for withholding the pregnancy from him, but that would be too much for this moment. “I think that’s a good start,” she agreed before climbing onto his lap to straddle him. “Now, are you going to give me what I’ve been missing?”

“Are you planning on taking off that horrendous top?” he asked in reply, running his hand under it over the bare skin of her back.

Flynn shook her head, “Nope, I know it’s secretly turning you on so it stays,” he groaned but wanted her more then he wanted her to take the shirt off.

 

Later that afternoon, after Lucifer and Flynn had made up for lost time, she brought back up his theory about Chloe. “So, tell me more about this vulnerability only when you’re with the detective?”

“I only experience mortality when she’s nearby,” he replied, “I thought I was becoming mortal, but I was shot recently and nothing happened to me. I further tested this idea by slicing a knife across my hand without her around, no blood. The moment she was in my presence, I did the same thing and my hand was bleeding,” he explained.

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding her?” she asked, putting the pieces together.

Lucifer nodded, “Yes, I don’t know what to do about this. I fear she’s a pawn being used by my brother to force me back to Hell,” he admitted.

Flynn shook her head, “I very much doubt that. You need to just be careful when you’re near her. Aren’t there any other divine reasons for this phenomenon?”

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders, “There are many things my Father does, or has planned, that are beyond my knowledge, and if this mystery with Chloe is one of them. Well, I can’t imagine what it means,” he paused and moved closer to her in his bed, “Will you go with us on the next case she requests me for? Perhaps a fresh set of eyes could help.”

Flynn took a deep breath, thinking over all the danger he faced with Chloe and the reason she shouldn’t be in that danger. But, then she looked into his eyes, “Yes, as long as Chloe is alright with it. And I mean really alright with it, not just her going along because you force her hand, understand?” she raised her eyebrows waiting for his response.

He reached out and placed his hand gently on her face, “You have my word, Pet.”


	11. Chapter 11

Secret Slip Up

 

Flynn called Chloe the following morning to share that Lucifer had been away on business, a white lie, and that he wanted her to come along on their next investigation. Chloe reluctantly agreed and told her to meet her with Lucifer at a theater downtown.

“Lucifer!” Flynn shouted from the shower after she’d finished her call with Chloe, thank god for waterproof phones.

He appeared a few moments later, Flynn forgetting she was nude. “What is it?” he asked, untying his bathrobe and stepping into the shower with her.

Still not thinking about her growing stomach, she replied, “Chloe has a case for us. She asked us to meet her at the theater downtown,” she shared, noticing his hands on the side of her breasts, moving down causing her to hold her breath.

“Are you ready to face danger by my side?” he asked seductively as his hand reached her usually flat stomach, but now rested on a small but firm bump causing him to look into her eyes, confusion in his own.

Flynn’s eyes widened as she stared into his as his hands moved over her stomach, at fifteen weeks she could barely hide it, naked anyway. She thought, maybe, answering his question would end this awkward moment. “Of course I am,” she replied, trying her best to act normal, running her hands up his arms.

He wasn’t sold on her distraction technique, now his one hand resting on the top of her bump, “What is this?” he asked. Flynn couldn’t tell if his eyes were dangerous or angry, but with Lucifer those could be the same thing. Something changed in his eyes as he thought over what he was seeing and feeling. “Is this why you’ve begun wearing those ridiculous tops?” he asked, his face showing, almost disgust.

Flynn finally spoke, “Lucifer, I’m pregnant,” she confessed, after holding onto her secret so tightly.

His face turned to a look of confirmation as he suspected this response, “How long have you known?” he inquired, wondering how long she’d been planning to keep this from him. “We just got over our other issues, and you didn’t think that was the time to share this detail?”

She took a deep breath, “You’re right, I should have told you when we exchanged our feelings, but I was scared you’d throw me out once you knew,” she started blurting out her thought process over the last weeks. “I’ve known for five weeks,” she revealed causing a look of shock to reappear on his face, “My plan was to keep it to myself forever, and disappear when I couldn’t hide it anymore. But then everyone was pushing me to share how I felt about you, and it threw my entire idea out the window because I couldn’t just run away after telling you. I’m so sorry, Lucifer. I kept this to myself out of fear but also selfishness,” she finished waiting to see what he’d say next.

They stood in silence, the water beginning to run cold over their naked bodies, until Lucifer responded to her confession/apology. “I don’t know how to react to this news,” he admitted, “I never wanted a child because I don’t want to do to it what my parents have done to me.”

“You don’t have to be involved,” she replied, “But, if you want to be, there’s nothing that says you have to do what your parents did,” she attempted to comfort him.

“I need time to process this,” he answered, shaking his head, “I’m sorry that I don’t have something wonderful to say, but I’d rather think it over then reply with something I may regret,” he finished before he exited the shower to get dressed and leave. 

Flynn held back her tears as she knew her worst fears had been realized, but she had to chin up because she had work to do, and Lux doesn’t offer cry days. 

 

Lucifer raced out of his loft, afraid of showing anymore of his initial reaction to Flynn, he didn’t want to hurt her as he allowed this to sink in. He took the elevator down to he main bar where Maze was hard at work, already.

She could see the shaken look on his face, “Are you ok?”

Lucifer shook his head, “Did you know?” his tone was threatening.

Maze furrowed her brow, “Did I know what?”

“About Flynn and the baby?” he further explained his question, annoyance now clear in his voice.

Maze nodded, “Yes, she begged me to keep it from you while she figured out what to do. I was protecting you by keeping her secret, so I agreed,” she confessed.

Lucifer was filled with disgust, moving past her to leave Lux, but he was stopped as Chloe came down the stairs, “Perfect timing, are you here with a case?” he asked, hoping for a quick way out for a few hours.

Chloe nodded, “Yeah, isn’t Flynn joining us on this one?” she asked causing Lucifer to realize he’d forgotten.

“No, she has decided to stay behind,” he replied, urging Chloe to turn around, allowing him to escape.


	12. Chapter 12

Decisions

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Chloe asked as they drove to the crime scene, glad she’d decided to pick him up instead of meeting him there. “You’ve been avoiding me and now you’re acting very strangely.”

Lucifer sighed, “I’m supposing Flynn told you her little secret too?” he accused.

“About her feelings for you?” she asked in return, “She did confide in me and I told her to tell you. Is that the issue?”

“One question at a time,” Lucifer snapped, “No, that is not what  _ this  _ is all about. Flynn is pregnant and she’s been keeping it from me for five weeks. I only found out because I saw her expanding stomach, and her response was to admit it but also share that she’d planned to run away once she couldn’t hide it, never telling me.”

Chloe stopped at a stop sign and turned to look at him, “Well, you hate children and you are not a relationship man, what kind of reaction was she supposed to have?”

“That’s not entirely true,” Lucifer retorted, “As of this past week, Flynn and I have decided to be monogamous. I just wasn’t aware she was knocked up at the time,” he shared, his tone snarky once again.

Chloe shook her head, “Well, excuse me. You aren’t mad at her, Lucifer, you’re mad at yourself for allowing your heart to get involved because part of you wants to raise that baby with her, child hater or not.” She continued driving, pulling up at the theater moments later while Lucifer absorbed what she’d said.

When they entered the building, Chloe guided Lucifer to the stage where the victim was, and where they also found Flynn waiting on them.

Chloe gave Flynn a warning look before proceeding to the body so the coroner could remove the sheet for Lucifer. He walked to the body without acknowledging Flynn’s presence which she understood, but wouldn’t let it deter her.

The body had Lucifer’s name carved into his back. “Do you know why this is here? Is someone offering you sacrices because they think you’re the real Devil?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer was taken aback, Flynn suppressed a grin at Chloe’s disbelief. “You think this has something to do with me? I punish the bad people not participate in the bad things. Whoever did this is a true monster and they must be punished,” he finished, indignantly.

“Her tattoos are unusual, and only one place in town does them. Let’s start there,” Chloe announced.

Lucifer nodded, “I will meet back up with you after,” he glanced at Flynn, his anger gone but his doubt as strong as ever, “I need to take her back to Lux.

Chloe nodded as Lucifer moved to Flynn gesturing for her to follow him, which she did, staying silent and allowing him the chance to speak first. 

They rode silently back to Lux, walked into the club where Lucifer guided her, by her elbow, to a booth in the corner, where he finally spoke.

“Flynn, I want to tell you that I want this baby and that I can’t wait to raise it with you,” he began, “But, I’m not there. I honestly don’t know if I’ll ever be, but I don’t want you out of my life either,” he confessed.

Flynn raised her eyebrows, “How do you propose we make that possible? I am having this baby,” she clarified causing Lucifer to shake his head.

“Nothing like that, Love,” he started, “I merely want to continue the relationship we just began and, for now, avoid speaking of the pregnancy. I know it sounds a bit wacko, but I can’t process it this quickly and I can’t say goodbye to you. What do you think?” he asked, raising his hand to brush her hair out of her face.

Before Flynn could respond to his idea, a man entered the club who Flynn and Lucifer knew as supposed dirty cop Malcolm, with a gun pointed at Lucifer.

“Hope this isn’t a bad time, Luci,” Malcolm announced, “But I have strict orders to kill you.”

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

A Plea to his Father

 

Lucifer stood, moving protectively in front of Flynn, “Now who on Earth would be foolish enough to send you on that task?”

Malcolm waltzed down the stairs, “Well I made a deal with, I call him my guardian angel. He brought be back to life for one thing in return, your life,” he reached the main floor, “So, it isn’t personal.”

“What’s the point though, really?” Lucifer replied, “Angels can’t save you from Hell, that’s where you went, wasn’t it? If you believe I am Lucifer, then you have seen the divine or the not so much.”

Flynn was beginning to feel like she might hyperventilate as she sat behind him, doing her best not to start crying or making noises.

Malcolm cocked his head to the side, “I did and he said that he would make sure I wouldn’t go back if I did this.”

“He played you,” Lucifer taunted, “Nothing can stop you from going back to Hell where you belong. Go ahead and pull the trigger, it won’t affect me,” he challenged, causing Flynn to grasp the bottom of his jacket.

Malcolm grinned, “Gladly,” he began to laugh as he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into Lucifer’s abdomen.

Lucifer gasped as he felt pain, falling backwards into Flynn’s lap, reaching for the wound and lifting his hands to see them covered in blood, “How is the possible?” he asked while Flynn grabbed a pillow from the sofa and applied pressure to his wound.

Then Chloe appeared in the doorway. “Of course,” Lucifer sighed, gasping from the blood beginning to fill his lungs.

“Drop the gun, Malcolm,” Chloe ordered. 

Malcolm laughed, “What are you going to do shoot me?”

While the two were arguing, a cop’s challenge personal for Chloe, Flynn closed her eyes and spoke to god in her mind. “Please don’t take him from me. I don’t know that he’ll ever accept this baby, but I need to at least see if he’ll come around. I love him and I don’t want to raise this baby alone. Don’t destroy one of your children,” she pleaded, tears streaming down her face while she held Lucifer in her arms.

The only thing interrupting her was the sound of a second gun shot. Flynn looked up to see Chloe had shot Malcolm, and he died instantly, hitting the floor. Chloe was about to call an ambulance while Flynn was whispering to Lucifer. “Please don’t leave me,” she cried. Before their eyes, he took a sudden, deep breath, sitting up as if nothing happened.

He looked at the two women, Malcolm dead on the floor, “How did this happen? I didn’t ask to be spared,” Lucifer thought outloud causing Chloe to step back, in shock.

Flynn wrapped her arms around him from his back, allowing her tears to flow.

Chloe looked at Flynn, “He should be dead. The cops are coming to take Malcolm’s body. Take him upstairs so there are no questions.”

Flynn nodded, “Of course. What are you going to say happened?”

“I’ll say he shot at Lucifer and missed, then I showed up and he wouldn’t lower his weapon. Almost the story,” she replied, shaking her head.

Flynn moved from her seat to guide Lucifer, still stunned, up the elevator to his loft.

 

“How did I come back? Chloe was there which means my immortality wasn’t present,” Lucifer asked again, “I should be dead and back in Hell.”

Flynn got on her knees in front of him, holding his hands in her own, “I begged for you life because I’m not ready to say goodbye to you either,” she revealed, answering his earlier idea. “I know this isn’t the time to resume the conversation we were having, but if you want to avoid the topic of,” she darted her eyes to her stomach, “I can do that.”

Lucifer nodded, “You asked my Father to spare me and he did? What did you say?”

“I told him that I didn’t want to lose you,” she shared only part of her plea, not wanting to push the subject of the baby after she just agreed to pretend it wasn’t happening. “I’m glad he listened.”

“It’s rare,” Lucifer mused, “Did you promise anything in return for my life?”

Flynn shook her head, “I just asked for a chance to be with you,” she changed the subject, “You should lie down and take some deep breaths. That was a lot.”

He laid back in the bed, opening his arms for her to join, which she obliged gladly. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Her face took on a look of confusion, “For what?”

“Loving the real me and giving me what I need,” he replied before he nodded off to sleep, Flynn right behind him, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Sinnerman

 

A few days passed, after the shooting, when Flynn arrived at Lux with Maze gone for a while to see Lucifer at the piano, singing. She stopped at the top of the stairs to watch him, listening to his beautiful voice, her hand moving to her bump without intention.

“ Oh, sinnerman, where you gonna run to?

Sinnerman where you gonna run to?

Where you gonna run to?

All on that day

We got to run to the rock

Please hide me, I run to the rock

Please hide me, run to the rock

Please hide here

All on that day”

As he neared the finale of the song, Flynn made her way to the piano. “Feeling better?” she asked, a smile crossing her lips.

He stopped playing and stood, looming over her before he placed his lips to hers, pulling back to smile. “Yes, I do believe I am. I go back to work today,” he added, a sense of pride in his voice.

Flynn grinned, “I know. Chloe said she’ll be here to grab you. She and Dan got back together which takes away from our hang out time, but she still texts me from time to time,” she added, her disappointment visible.

“She’ll get over that honeymoon phase soon enough and come back to being your girlfriend,” he replied, “I hear there’s a new forensic scientist, perhaps she could become your friend,” he suggested.

Flynn almost answered that by the time Chloe was free again, she’d have a newborn, but she caught herself. “Will you bring her by? I think it would be a bad start if I just show up at a crime scene.”

“Good point,” he replied as Chloe appeared. Lucifer placed a quick kiss on Flynn’s forehead, “I’ll bring her back this evening, so look your best, Pet.”

 

Flynn got to work, making drinks for the few that appeared during the early hours which was the time Lucifer had her working now. He didn’t acknowledge her pregnancy, but he also didn’t want her working the bar when it was packed, on her feet all night. He played it off as an excuse to have more time to fool around, which she laughed at, but her second trimester hormones made it very true.

A new face shook Flynn from her thoughts as a young girl sat down at the bar. She had her black hair pulled back in a messy bun, her eyes fresh, a warm smile on her face.

“I’m Ella Lopez,” she introduced herself, “Lucifer sent me by to meet you, Flynn Irish?”

Flynn nodded, “That’s me. Would you like a drink?”

She nodded, “I’ll take a margarita and then we can go sit and talk. He said you were off once I got here,” she added, causing Flynn to grin at Lucifer’s tactics.

Flynn made the margarita and handed it to Ella before meeting her around the other side of the bar, her visibly present baby bump showing as they found a table.

“Lucifer didn’t mention you were expecting,” Ella began, “Though he only told me you were his girlfriend, though he struggled to find the word, and that we’d be good friends. That part was strange since I just met him, but I’m new in town so making friends is a priority.”

“He and I don’t talk about the pregnancy,” Flynn revealed, “He’s not ready to react and I hid it from him for awhile. Enough about that, though, tell me about yourself. Let’s find some similarities between us,” she changed the subject, her tone optimistic.

Ella began sharing details of her life and when she got to her religious upbringing. “You were raised Catholic and went to the schools?” Flynn asked, her smile widening as Ella nodded, “Me too, all the way to college. We found our thing. Go on, I bet we have more,” she urged causing Ella to smile brightly as well.

Ella moved on to the topic of television and the two got lost for hours on their binge watching habits, though Ella’s skills were far superior. Flynn didn’t say it outloud, but her sex schedule was a part of her lack of time.


	15. Chapter 15

A Turning Point

 

A/N: I’m going to start adding larger time jumps because the pregnancy plot could take a long time without it.

 

5 week later…

“C’mon Pet,” Lucifer pleaded, on his knees in front of Flynn, “You’ve been at Ella’s watching television for the past two nights. It’s my turn,” he added, “If you were having sex with her it would be different, please,” he gave her puppy dog eyes.

Flynn smiled, grabbing her phone to send Ella a text. “My plans are canceled, what would you like to do?” she asked.

He moved his hands up her thighs until her reached the hem of her short dress, pushing it up to reveal her panties. “I would very much like to pleasure you, Love, if you’ll allow it,” he leaned in closer, breathing on her causing her to shift in her seat.

“I certainly won’t stop you,” she replied, more breathy then she wanted to come off. 

Lucifer reached under her dress, pulling her underwear down before he moved between her legs, using his tongue to tease her as he began his work. 

Flynn leaned her head back, moaning as she felt him dip his tongue inside of her, wishing it was him. She inched her hips closer to the edge of the chair to allow him deeper entry. He made a few more subtle moments before he felt her tighten as orgasm took her over. 

He moved back, sitting on the coffee table, “Well, that wasn’t very hard was it,” he teased, proud of himself.

Flynn shook her head, ready to make a snappy comeback, when she suddenly gasped, placing her hand on the side of her bump which had really popped, recently.

Lucifer leaned forward, his face consumed with concern, “Are you alright?”

Flynn didn’t want to tell him she’d just felt the baby kick for the first time, they still weren’t mentioning it. “It’s nothing,” she lied, changing the subject, “Do I get to return the favor?” eying the bulge in his pants.

Lucifer shook his head, “I would rather you share what just happened. I will temporarily remove the baby ban, if that’s the reason you aren’t telling me,” he was worried about the baby, still not ready to admit it though.

Flynn inhaled deeply before she nodded, “It was baby related and I didn’t want to ruin the moment by breaking the rules,” she admitted.

“Is everything alright?” he inquired, once more.

Flynn nodded, “Yes, everything is perfect. I just felt the baby move for the first time and it surprised me,” she replied, her eyes going glassy as her emotions took over.

Lucifer sat back for a few moments, contemplating his next move. He looked into her eyes, vulnerable, “May I feel?” he requested causing Flynn to look at him tenderly.

“You don’t have to ask, Lucifer,” she reached for his hand which he gave, before she placed it on the spot where she had felt it before. “It might take a minute,” she added as the pair sat in silence.

Lucifer hadn’t touched her pregnant stomach since he first saw it in the shower. Even with all his divinity and his knowledge of the world, he couldn’t get over how amazing it was that his child was growing inside of the woman he loved. Finally, the baby kicked again, Lucifer’s eyes lighting up as he felt the movement of his and Flynn’s creation.

Flynn didn’t make a move or say a word about his reaction, afraid if she did it might spook him. She simply sat and watched him enjoy his first true experience with her pregnancy, hoping deep down that this may be a turning point for him.


	16. Chapter 16

A Sliver Of Hope

 

More time passed where Lucifer became more involved in Flynn’s pregnancy, still not removing the complete ban on the subject. No longer because he didn’t want it but because he knew he’d have to go back to Hell, eventually.

Lucifer watched Chloe enjoying her daughter and Dan, their relationship thriving, only adding to his misery more. Flynn had them around constantly, keeping her friendship with Chloe alive wich he would never get in the way of. He wanted the same thing with Flynn, but he knew it could never be. 

“Dr. Martin,” Lucifer began, starting back to therapy after a short spell away, “What do you do if the one thing you want most in the world is something you can’t have?”

Linda had seen him grow substantially in the last few months as Flynn’s pregnancy progressed, making his impending fatherhood more tangible. “Is this about Flynn?” she asked.

Lucifer nodded, “I am going to have to return to Hell,” he revealed, still living in his delusion in Linda’s opinion. “I don’t see the sense in teasing her or myself with the picture of a happy family if I will end up abandoning them as my parents did.”

“Is there a way you could have what you wanted?” Linda replied, “Have you ever just thought of asking for what you want. What’s the worst that could happen? You’d get rejected, but it wouldn’t change anything and at least you would have tried.”

Lucifer let her words sink in before he nodded, “You’re quite right. I have to go.” 

He fled from her office as he did so often during other sessions, leaving Linda wondering if anything she said helped him at all.

 

Lucifer stepped into a Church, kneeling in a pew before he folded his hands together. “Father, release me from my posting in Hell, take away my immortality and allow me to live out a mortal life with Flynn to raise our child together,” he began, “Mazikeen desperately wants to return to Hell, let her take over my job there. I don’t know what to give you to earn this favor, but I am willing.”

He finished his plea and proceeded to sit, in silence, waiting for some kind of sign that could be his answer. 

Maze stepped into the Church, “Lucifer, why did you want me to meet you here?” she asked, creeped out by the environment.

Lucifer shook his head, “I didn’t request your presence,” he replied before he looked up, wondering if this was his sign. “Maze, would you like to return home and rule Hell in my place?”

“What are you talking about?” she replied, “I can’t rule Hell, I’m a demon,” her response was interrupted by another presence in the Church as Uriel stepped forward.

“I can take you there if you will willingly accept the position,” Uriel announced.

Maze looked at Lucifer, confused, “But why?”

“I wish to stay here and live out a mortal life with Flynn,” Lucifer replied, “I chose you because I know how you miss our world below,” he revealed.

Maze looked back at Uriel, “I do want the job. I have tried acclimating to this world, but it’s not for me. I’m ready,” she confessed, glancing at Lucifer once more before walking toward Uriel.

“Brother,” Uriel began, stopping Lucifer as he began to leave, “You still have your abilities. Father didn’t want to strip them from you. He is pleased with your work here,” he added before disappearing with Maze, leaving Lucifer alone to share his news with Flynn.

 

“Flynn,” Lucifer called out her name as he entered their loft, he’d asked her to move in a month earlier, “Are you here?”

She appeared, covering her large bump in a long sleeveless dress, “What’s up?” she asked, “I was about to head to the store.”

Lucifer gestured for her to sit down, “I need to share something with you.”

Flynn joined him, her heart beating more rapidly, “Is this the talk where you tell me this isn’t going to work, and you’ve finally decided where you stand on the baby?”

Lucifer suppressed a smile at her sudden worries, “In a way, yes. But not what you’re thinking,” he reached for her hand. “I have chosen to stay here on this plane, with you and our child, or children if you would like,” he revealed.

Flynn shook her head, “How is that possible?”

“I spoke with Father, well pleaded with him is more accurate,” he shared, “I told him that Maze would be better suited for my old position and I would trade my immortality for a mortal life with you,” he confessed, his eyes soft along with his tender expression.

She couldn’t hold back her small tears of joy, embracing him, difficult as it may be with her stomach. “Are you sure you want that?” she asked once she let go, “What if I’m not the one?”

Lucifer laughed, “That’s impossible because you are the only mortal who could see who I really am and accept it. You didn’t run in fear or treat me differently. My Father left me my abilities because he is happy with my work with Chloe, so it would appear a win-win,” he added, leaning forward to place his lips to hers.

Flynn reacted by deepening the kiss, pushing her tongue through his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as he slowly laid her back against the sofa. “I am quite happy we’ll have plenty more of this in its full excellence,” he teased before resuming his full attention on her.


	17. Chapter 17

Jael Morningstar

 

“Amenadiel,” Lucifer began once he arrived in his loft where Flynn was sitting, uncomfortably, on the sofa, “The Azrael Blade is missing from Uriel’s grave. We need to find it before humanity becomes even more murderous then usual.”

“How did this happen?” Amenadiel inquired, his tone aggressive, “Didn’t you think to bury it somewhere more secure?”

Lucifer shook his head, “I figured an unmarked grave in the middle of nowhere was a good a place as any, but that’s not what’s important now. Will you help me locate it?”

Flynn began to stand, feeling a tight pain in her stomach, “Lucifer,” she said to get his attention.

“Just a moment, Pet,” he interrupted her, “Amenadiel, can you please help me locate it? I know now that I should have hidden it more carefully, but that is kind of a moot point now, isn’t it?”

Amenadiel was about to respond when Flynn spoke again, this time her tone more urgent. “Lucifer, I am sorry to interrupt this because it sounds just as dire as I imagine it is,” she inhaled sharply as the pain continued, speaking with her teeth clenched, “But, the baby’s coming,” she announced.

“Well this is well bloody timed,” Lucifer groaned, giving Amenadiel a pleading look to go after the knife, making his way to Flynn. “Do we need to go to the hospital?” he asked, placing his hand on the small of her back, grabbing her hand with his other.

Flynn shook her head as Amenadiel left to do Lucifer’s bidding. “We can’t,” she replied, clutching her lower abdomen, “We don’t know if this baby will come out looking like your true self,” she revealed her concern.

Lucifer shook his head, “No, no, no my dear. The child may have some of my abilities but it will look quite human, I assure you. Would you like me to have Ella and Chloe meet us there?”

Flynn took a deep breath, nodding, “I know she’s gone for us but I wish Maze could be there,” she lamented, “Call Linda too. I bet she knows some great calming methods,” she thought outloud.

Lucifer agreed, “I’ll call them all and Maze may be able to appear briefly if you’d truly like to see her,” Flynn shook her head, “It’ll just make saying goodbye harder.” 

“Sit down and breath while I call everyone and pack your things,” he helped her back to the sofa before he dialed the friends she’d requested, feeling as she did about Maze, on both counts.

Lucifer finished his calls, gathered Flynn’s things and some items they had for the baby, before he helped her up once again, got her to the car and sped to the hospital where Ella, Chloe, and Linda were waiting. 

 

Lucifer stepped out once Flynn was in her hospital gown, settled, and hooked up to the many monitors they insisted upon. Chloe noticed and followed him.

“You alright?” she asked, finding him leaning against the wall just outside the door.

Lucifer looked over at her, “Yes, it’s just difficult to see her in pain like that when I can do nothing to help her. And, I can’t lie and say impending fatherhood isn’t weighing on me. It’s so easy to mess it all up,” he replied.

Chloe gave him a tender smile, “Lucifer, you’re a good man, eccentric as you may be. You’ll make a wonderful dad and that baby is very lucky. Trust me, when it’s your own, it’s different,” she paused seeing some of the tension ease on his face. “And, as for her pain. There is nothing you can do, or any of us can, until the baby arrives. What you can do is be supportive and let her squeeze your hand while yelling terribly mean things at you. It’ll all be worth it once it’s over, I promise,” she reassured him.

Lucifer smiled, “Do you really think so? I’ve see you with Dan and Trixie, it certainly seems like something wonderful,” he admitted.

Chloe nodded, “Parenthood can be challenging but more often, it’s wonderful,” she grabbed his elbow, “Now, are you ready to go back in there and help bring your child into the world?”

“Yes, I believe I am,” Lucifer replied following Chloe back inside to see Ella and Linda on Flynn’s sides, helping her as she took rapid breaths in and out.

Lucifer knew Ella and Flynn were a bit closer then she and Linda, so he moved to Linda’s side, “May I take over, Doctor?”

Linda smiled as she nodded, releasing Flynn’s hand so Lucifer could take it in his own, “How are you doing, Pet?”

Flynn glanced his way, “I’ve been better,” she said sarcastically, sneaking him a smile and a wink, before the next contraction took over her body.

The group worked through Flynn’s labor with her for the next few hours until Flynn’s Doctor arrived to deliver the baby. Flynn was ready to push.

“Flynn, do you want anyone to leave for this part?” the Doctor asked.

Flynn looked around at her group, missing Maze again, as she shook her head, “They can all stay. No one should have to put up with me for all this time and not get to see the reward,” she gave her friends a smile, while giving Lucifer’s hand a gently squeeze.

Flynn glanced at Lucifer as they prepped her for the delivery, “Are you ready?”

“Of course,” he answered, confidently, but caught a look in her eye that she knew better. “I am mostly ready with a dash of nervousness,” he confessed.

Flynn nodded, “That’s good because so do I.”

Their conversation was stopped when the doctor instructed her to push. She pushed again and again until after five, the room was filled with the sound of crying, then the baby was laid on Flynn’s chest.

“Quite disgusting at first, aren’t they?” Lucifer commented, using his quip to hide the sudden rush of joy he was experiencing.

“Lucifer,” Chloe and Linda admonished him.

“They will clean her off,” Ella added.

“Her?” Flynn asked. The doctor answered, “Yes, Ms. Irish, you have a healthy baby girl.”

Flynn looked up at Lucifer, “We did it,” she whimpered, her eyes filling with joyful tears.

“What shall we call her?” he replied, reaching out and placing his finger in the hand of his small daughter, her tiny fingers wrapping around it.

“I was thinking Jael Morningstar,” Flynn replied as they took the baby to clean her off, their friends following to keep ogling the precious baby.

 

Once Lucifer, Flynn, and Jael were back home, after the visitors came in and out for the first few days, it was quiet as they acclimated to their new life as a small family.

Flynn was asleep, for the first time in sixteen hours, when she stirred at the sound of Jael’s cries. She sat up in bed to see Lucifer awake as well. “Our little Devil is up again,” Flynn joked, lifting the blankets off of herself when he stopped her.

“Let me take a turn, Pet,” Lucifer offered, “You are desperately in need of sleep. The little bags under your eyes are going to take over your entire face,” he added, receiving a slap from Flynn before he disappeared to the room next door, he’d renovated for the nursery.

After a few minutes, Flynn heard the baby stop crying causing her to get up and see what Lucifer was doing, looking for any help she could get with ideas to calm their baby. She tiptoed to the nursery door, glancing in to see Lucifer walking with the baby up on his shoulder. He was singing softly to her causing her little eyes to begin to close.

Lucifer looked over to see Flynn standing at the doorway, giving her a smile, as he continued to sing, Flynn’s heart melting as she watched, realizing just how much she loved Lucifer and how perfect he was as the father of her baby. She closed her eyes, leaning against the doorframe, listening to him sing to their daughter.

“ Please, don't wake me, no, don't shake me

Leave me where I am, I'm only sleeping

Everybody seems to think I'm lazy

I don't mind, I think they're crazy

Running everywhere at such a speed

Till they find there's no need 

Please, don't spoil my day, I'm miles away

And after all I'm only sleeping”

 

〰️The End〰


End file.
